Marvel Legends: Legendary Avengers
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: When the world is in peril, who do you call? The Avengers! Join the universe of Marvel Legends as a legendary team consisting of old and new heroes comes together under unusual circumstances. Each is very different, but heroes such as Ironman, Wolverine, Black Panther, and Dr. Strange come together to save the world in its time of need.


**Marvel Legends: Legendary Avengers**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kidnapped!<p>

Stark Industries is a far-reaching company, with a dynasty fit for a king. Or at least the ego of its CEO, Tony Stark. He has a reputation for drinking, partying, and picking up beautiful women when he's not working tirelessly in his lab. However, that all changed six years ago when Tony got a metal rod shattered in his chest after a terrible car accident. Now, he wears an Arc reactor to keep the shards from reaching his heart. The doctors said an operation to remove them would threaten his life. Luckily, his friend Hank Pym was able to get the Arc reactor into his chest in time to save him. Hank saved his life.

Now, Tony was sitting at his desk, surrounded by his various armors that he used to become the hero Ironman, trying to compose an email to his other best friend, Stephen Strange. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry I ruined your life, can we still be friends?_ Tony rubbed his forehead and sighed. How could you apologize to your best friend when you caused the accident that broke his hands and ended his career as a neurosurgeon? Tony sighed again. Stephen hadn't made contact with the outside world in five and a half years, Tony checked. All he had so far in the email was Stephen's name. Did Stephen have email where he was, and would he even check it if he saw it was from Tony?

Tony pushed away from his desk. He needed a drink to clear his head. He needed to get out. Tony tapped one of his suits of armor in the chest, and it collapsed in on itself until it looked like a briefcase. Then, Tony got dressed in a nice shirt and blazer, picked up his suit/briefcase, and got into one of his shiny cars to go to one of his old haunts.

Once Tony had settled himself at the bar with a glass of scotch, he started looking around at the cliental. Some of the funniest things he's seen have been in bars. And some of the most beautiful. As Tony looked around, he caught sight of a gorgeous red-head. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her as he took another drink. She blushed and smiled, tapping the side of her wine glass with blood-red nails. He stood up and walked over to her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, leaning on the table with one arm.

"The same thing as you, I suppose," she said shyly. "You're Tony Stark, aren't you? The famous business man?"

"Oh, I'm more than a business man," Tony assured her. "And what's your name?"

"Natasha," she replied without hesitation.

"Well, Natasha; want to come see my place of business?"

Natasha drank the rest of her wine and stood up. Tony noticed the black dress she was wearing was a little too short. "I'd love to," she said, hooking her arm around his. Tony paid for both of their drinks and led her to the car.

Once they were at Stark Industries, Tony brought her up to his office and showed her around, including his built-in bar. He poured them both a drink, and looked over to see Natasha settling herself comfortably in a chair.

"So," he said, "would you like anything else?"

"Actually, I would, Mr. Stark." Her voice had taken on an odd accent. If Tony had to guess he'd call it Russian. "I would like you."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, now supremely uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe it was the way she said it.

Natasha pulled a gun out from her bag, and Tony panicked. "Jarvis," was all Tony got out before she fired. Instead of bullets, electrodes shot out of the gun and attached themselves to Tony's chest. Electricity raced through Tony's system, and he blacked out before he hit the floor.

After an indefinable amount of time, Tony woke up. Everything was dimly lit, and he recognized nothing around him. His senses felt muffled and his reflexes slow, like he was swimming in jelly. He looked up and saw Natasha dressed in a black uniform and looking at him in contempt.

"Natasha," he managed to say thickly. His tongue felt like a piece of useless rubber.

She crouched down to his eye level, "And how are we today? You were drugged." He Russian accent was very prominent.

"Did you…rescue me?"

"In a sense."

"What?"

"It's alright," she purred. "You're in a safe place now. A place where you can be used for the betterment of mankind, and our cause."

Tony was trying to comprehend what was going on, but it was like his brain was misfiring. "You're under the protection of my master. You may know him as the Red Skull." Tony looked at her in confusion.

"Still a little groggy, hm?" she asked. "Well, this should help you understand." She leaned in closely, until her mouth was right next to his ear. Then she whispered, "Hail, Hydra."

She leaned back and smirked, seeing the look of shock on Tony's face. "Take him to Cell 7," she stood up and told the two guards now flanking Tony. He tried to resist, but they were much stronger than he was. They lifted him up by his armpits and dragged him through an unfamiliar compound. How did she get him out of Stark Industries without Jarvis noticing?

They went down a hallway lined with jail cells, and opened one labeled 7. He was bodily thrown into it, and the guards locked the door behind him. Tony was confused, and had many emotions roiling inside himself. He dragged himself to a bed on one side of the cell and curled up on it. From the shuffling on the other side of the cell, Tony determined he had a roommate. He didn't care, however, and was feeling overwhelmed with all of the different emotions he was feeling at this particular moment. Within two minutes, Tony Stark was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>On the other bed, a man shifted, and stood up once Tony's breathing was light and even. James "Logan" Howlett smiled when he saw Tony, realizing that fate had just given him the boost he needed. He walked over to the wall on his side of the cell and tapped on it gently. "T'Challa," he said gruffly.<p>

A shuffling on the other side of the wall told him the occupant was still alert, even though it was probably midnight. "What is it Logan?" a voice strong with youth and vigor answered him.

"Stark is here. We might finally be able to make it out of here."

"Tony Stark? Wonderful!"

"I heard you have a new roommate as well."

"Yes. His name's Hank Pym. He could be very useful as well."

"Great. And how's Banner doing?"

"Worse and worse everyday. They're torturing him, Logan. He can't hold on much longer."

"We need to do it, and soon."

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Hey!" one of the guards growled, slamming his metal bat into the bars. Logan covered his ears and growled back.

Once the guard had gone, Logan laid down in his cot, staring up at the wall. "Stay strong, T'Challa," he told his friend. No reply came, which told Logan that T'Challa had gone to sleep. Logan sighed; he would be getting no sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Welcome to my version of the Marvel Universe, Marvel Legends. Just like others have done, I am rewriting the Marvel Universe with different origins and different teams. I really hope you enjoy it! Keep a look-out for Legendary Origins, which will tell the origins of nearly every hero who appears in this story. It will give background on the heroes and their motivations. Hopefully, you enjoy this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, or you can just let me know what you think! See you soon, true believers!<strong>

**- Cascade**


End file.
